El Hombre Más Libre
by MasasinMaze
Summary: No hay nadie en el mundo como él, que tiene esa habilidad más fuerte que el Haki que le permite conquistar los corazones de todos los que lo conocen y estos voluntariamente deciden seguirle. Ese hombre tiene una presencia muy diferente a la de un Yonkou, después de todo él solo busca libertad para él y para sus Nakamas.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos, aquí estoy para traerles un One Shot solo para el que en mi opinión es el mejor personaje de One Piece siendo el protagonista de esta, supongo que mi vena de fan me inspiró a hacer este captiulo. Advierto que voy a variar entre Mugiwara y sombrero de paja, también de emperador y Yonkou. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más dilación comencemos…Go.

 **Disclaimer** **:** los personajes de One Piece son propiedad del gran genio Eiichirō Oda siendo este su creador, por lo cual escribo esta historia sin lucro alguno y solo con la finalidad de entretener.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Único: El Hombre Más Libre**_

Otro día en el Thousand Sunny con nuestra querida tripulación de los sombrero de paja liderada por el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas que no hace falta ni decir su nombre dado que ya casi todo si es que no todo el mundo ya lo conocía. Era algo normal dado que ese pelinegro de gran sonrisa y determinación férrea había protagonizado y participado en los eventos más resaltantes en los últimos años desde la muerte del rey pirata Gol D Roger.

Ya sea su intervención y la de su tripulación para salvar a varios países como lo son Arabasta, Drum, Skypia, Dressrosa, Water Seven, Wano, la isla Gyojin, etc, o por literalmente declararle la guerra al gobierno mundial en Enies Loby, también ser el causante principal de un escape masivo de la más grande prisión que es Impel Down, o su participación en la gran guerra de Marine Ford y por consiguiente dar las 16 campanadas que significarían el inicio de una nueva era pirata.

Ese chico sin duda se ganó el corazón y la confianza de miles por no decir millones de seres por donde pasaba, joder que hasta una importante cantidad de reinos le apoyaban y la gran flota de capitanes le respaldaba fuera cual fuera la situación. Tenía el apreció y la confianza absoluta de su tripulación y hasta de algunos que en un pasado considero enemigos, en definitiva ese chico era especial y más de medio mundo lo sabía.

Pasaron varios sucesos importantes en los últimos meses en el nuevo mundo, donde ocurrieron algunas situaciones y los Mugiwara tuvieron que enfrentarse a los dos emperadores Kaidou y Big Mom que habían unido fuerzas por su odio en común hacia el capitán pelinegro con un gran gusto por la carne. Al final las cosas fueron endemoniadamente difíciles, pero con Kaidou derrotado y una débil Big Mom que se retiró entonces fue donde el mundo se volvió a sacudir a causa de ese hombre.

Los medios volaron ante la noticia de la victoria del capitán de los Mugiwara y la flota que les respaldaban ante los dos Yonkous y se planteó una gran pregunta que ni el Gorosei sabia responder: ¿Es Monkey D Luffy un Yonkou?. Eso fue más que suficiente para todo se volviera un completo caos digno de los que causaba el pelinegro por donde pasaba y dejaba huella.

Actualmente los emperadores eran Kaidou de las mil bestias, Big Mom, Shanks el pelirrojo y el desgraciado de Barbanegra, y precisamente tenían el puesto de emperadores por ser reconocidos por el gobierno mundial como los piratas más fuertes de todos llegando a tener territorios enteros protegidos por el solo uso de sus nombres e influencias. Y la dificultad de la pregunta radicaba en que Luffy no era reconocido por nadie como un emperador ya que no hacía falta darle tal título.

Ese hombre no era capaz de tener un territorio concreto principalmente porque su influencia está en constante aumentó y las personas que velan por él y su tripulación cada vez eran más. Claro que nadie se metía en problemas con los lugares que él protegía, más que nada porque cada lugar donde plantaba el ancla se ganaba el aprecio de la población y esta de inmediato le apoyaba causando que por consiguiente estuvieran bajo su protección, pues si algo sabían todos era que Monkey D Luffy protegería con su vida a todo aquel que considerara un amigo, y eso para desgracia de los malos significaba que el pelinegro se encariñaba con todo lugar que conozca y viva una aventura.

El atacar tan solo una pequeña isla que protegía el pelinegro significaba el pelearte con todo el ejército que tenía detrás mientras que él los lideraba con su seria mirada desbordante de Haki del Rey para finalizar el conflicto en segundos. Básicamente que si te metías con cualquier lugar bajo su protección, entonces podías ir cavando tu tumba dado que estabas declarándole la guerra a más de medio mundo que lo apoyaba a pesar de ser un pirata.

En realidad se pueden hablar de miles de maravillas que ha hecho el pelinegro en todo el tiempo que lleva navegando y nunca se podría responder a la desgraciada pregunta de si es un Yonkou. ¿Si tenía lo que se necesitaba?, eso estaba claro y si no pues hay que preguntarle al moribundo Kaidou si este lograba recuperarse de sus heridas. ¿Tenía la reputación necesaria?, pues solo hay que ver como reinos enteros, millones de piratas, ciudadanos corrientes y hasta varios oficiales de la marina le apoyaban por sus acciones.

¿Entonces por qué nadie lo consideraba un Yonkou?, pues la respuesta vendría siendo muy fácil, y es que él no cumplía con esa territorial e intimidante imagen de uno de los más poderosos piratas del mundo. Él era solo un hombre joven de cabellos oscuros que quería ser el hombre más libre del mundo con sus Nakamas a su lado cumpliendo sus sueños y encontrar el One Piece para ser el Rey de los Piratas, no había otra intención además de esa.

Era el ídolo de millones por sus acciones y cada una de ellas fueran hechas desinteresadamente solo porque quería ayudar y tenía la libertad para hacerlo junto con su tripulación, eso conllevaba a que cada vez más gente le apoyara en agradecimiento y admiración por ese espíritu tan libre y amable que siempre mostraba. Si había que marcar un territorio que gobernara el pelinegro, pues entonces ese seria los corazones de las personas que lo conocen y que congenian con él, pues se ven atraídos por esa aura especial que lo rodea que dice que es único y que hay que seguirle.

Sus Nakamas lo sabían mejor que nadie, y es que su capitán y el hombre que actualmente tenia al mundo girando por sus acciones tenía esa habilidad de atraer a los demás como si fueran polillas a la luz o abejas a la miel, simplemente tenía un carisma que es imposible resistirse y eso causa que la imagen que tenga de él no sea la de un imponente emperador, sino más bien la de un hombre libre que siga sus sueños y pelea por proteger lo que le importa.

Le quedaba muy poco para conseguir el One Piece una vez consiguió los cuatro Road Poneglyph que indicaban el camino hacia Raftel y por consiguiente conseguir finalmente el One Piece, pero sinceramente que sin necesidad de conseguir dicho tesoro ya era considerado por más de medio mundo como El Rey de los Piratas por la influencia que tenía en los corazones de las personas de todo el mundo y su espíritu de completa libertad que hacia lo que quería como era su estilo.

De cualquier manera ya no quedaba nada para el gran enfrentamiento final en su camino para conseguir el One Piece, solo les quedaba a los Mugiwara enfrentarse contra el Gorosei, la marina, algunos Shichibukais exceptuando a Mihawk y Hancock, y por ultimo derrotar a Barbanegra. Sin duda iba a ser titánicamente difícil lograr tal hazaña pero si algo era cierto, es que el capitán de los Mugiwara tenía la habilidad de hacer los milagros suceder y eso ocurriría en esta ocasión también.

 **-¿Donde esta él?, ya vamos a llegar al territorio enemigo-** , preguntaba Carrot con curiosidad mientras miraba a Jinbei que estaba sentado de brazos cruzados en la mesa de la cocina mientras que a sus lados estaban Chopper, Ussop y Franky comiendo animadamente.

 **-Está afuera en el lugar de siempre, seguramente Nami y Zoro están con él-** , respondió el Gyojin con los ojos cerrados mientras que esperaba a que Franky terminara de comer para reforzar el barco antes de la batalla final.

Luego de oír tal respuesta la Mink salió de la cocina para dirigirse hacia la cubierta con rapidez y emoción. Una vez logró llegar, observó cómo estaban Nami, Zoro, Sanji y Robin desplegados por la cubierta pero todos mirando con serenidad hacia una figura que se encontraba parada de brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza del Thousand Sunny.

 **-¿Qué está haciendo?-** , preguntó Carrot con cierta intriga mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado y se acercaba a Nami y a Robin que veían con unas leves sonrisas a su capitán.

 **-Solo está esperando, él siempre se pone ansioso antes de una batalla y se queda esperando hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino-** , respondió la pelinegra con completa calma sin voltear a mirar a la Mink mientras observaba como la gabardina roja con detalles dorados y negros que llevaba su capitán ondulaba por el viento.

 **-Ese idiota es muy impaciente y se queda allí parado esperando a que comience la fiesta-** , comentó Zoro con una sonrisa desafiante sin despegar la mirada de la silueta de su capitán que seguía con la mirada fija al frente dándoles la espalda a ellos y haciéndose ver muy imponente.

 **-Concuerdo con el Marimo, nuestro capitán sin duda es un idiota obsesionado por las aventuras-** , apoyó Sanji con una sonrisa de lado mientras tenía su cigarrillo entre sus dientes y miraba como el cuello de la gabardina se movía por el aire pero el sombrero de paja tan icónico no se despegaba del lugar que ocupaba, sobre la cabeza del pelinegro que se mantenía inmóvil.

 **-Oigan todos, ya la flota está preparada según Law-kun-** , avisó Brook con una gran sonrisa animada típica de su esquelético ser mientras llegaba junto a todos para notificar el estado de la flota de más de 200 barcos que seguían a los sombrero de paja en su batalla final contra el gobierno mundial que se interponía en su llegada al One Piece.

Entre sus filas estaban Katakuri, Mihawk, Crocodile, Shanks, Boa Hancock, Law, Kid, Ivankov, Buggy, los príncipes de los Gyojin, Dragon el revolucionario junto con Sabo y hasta algunos marines como Fujitora, Coby y los mismísimos Garp y Sengoku que había desertado de la marina.

 **-Ya escuchaste Luffy, ya todos están preparados y listos para seguir tus ordenes-** , dijo Nami con una sonrisa de lado mientras se acercaba varios pasos hacia el capitán pelinegro que seguía con su vista puesta en el ancho mar y las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse y a tornarse de tonalidad gris.

 **-¿Cuáles son las órdenes del capitán?-** , preguntó Nami con una sonrisa emocionada viendo a su capitán mientras que Jinbei, Franky, Ussop y Chopper salían a ver a su capitán con sonrisas confiadas y calmadas sabiendo que la batalla que se avecinaba sería la más difícil, pero no había nada que temer ya que tenían de capitán al más grande idiota que había viajado por todo el mundo realizando hazañas increíbles.

Luffy seguía parado de brazos cruzados de forma imponente vistiendo un largo pantalón pirata de color blanco algo sucio, una camisa roja desabotonada revelando parte de su musculado pecho y su cicatriz, y sobre todo esa estaba su gabardina roja con detalles negros y dorados que era la misma que utilizó el mismo Gol D Roger pero con algunos detalles de Nami, y no había que olvidar su icónico sombrero de paja que también le había pertenecido al anterior rey pirata y pronto vería el nacimiento del siguiente hombre más libre del mundo.

El pelinegro al oír a su navegante tan solo sonrió con emoción y con su mirada oculta por la sombra de su sombrero. Todo el viaje que recorrió para llegar a ese momento pronto culminaría dando origen a un nuevo sueño que seguir una vez sea el rey de los piratas. Tenía a sus Nakamas a su lado y a todos sus amigos que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle en su último tramo para llegar a Raftel, sencillamente lo tenía todo para lograr su sueño y solo quedaba dar el paso final para alcanzarlo.

 **-Las órdenes del capitán son… que todos vivan para comenzar una nueva aventura-** , dijo Luffy con un tono maduro y lleno de emoción mientras que seguía mirando al frente y causaba que las sonrisas de toda su tripulación se marcaran de determinación y completa confianza por la orden del capitán que les decía que vivieran para perseguir más sueños juntos.

 **-Ahora…-** , comenzó a decir Luffy mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a sus Nakamas y levantar la cabeza revelando sus ojos llenos de emoción y alegría y su amplia y característica sonrisa. **–¿Están preparados para comenzar?-** , preguntó el pelinegro ensanchando su sonrisa y mirando a toda su tripulación que no dudo ni un segundo para asentirles con miradas llenas de voluntad.

 **-¡Pues entonces vamos a hacerles comer suelo!-** , exclamó el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa a modo de orden y grito de guerra siendo apoyado por toda su tripulación y lo que vino a continuación seria la batalla más grande jamás vista desde el siglo vacío y se concluiría por fin todos los cabos sueltos que duraron cientos de años en realizarse.

Con Plutón se destruyó todo el Reverse Mountain y los cuatro mares comenzaron a unirse mientras que la princesa Shirahoshi con su habilidad de Poseidon utilizó a los Reyes Marinos para llevar a todos los Gyojin en Noah para resguardarlos, y por ultimo con Urano se tranquilizó a los mares que estaban en conflicto por sus extremos cambios climáticos. Luego de todo el caos por fin todos los mares del mundo estaban conectados formando una sola pieza con nuevos ecosistemas en formación y un nuevo mundo donde los dragones celestiales no tenían poder y el Gorosei ya no existía.

La marina fue reformada con el mejor sentido de justicia respetando la libertad y sin lugar a dudas las aventuras de los Mugiwara seguían como de costumbre a pesar de que ahora Luffy era el rey de los piratas tras conseguir el One Piece. Después de todo nada había cambiado, pues Monkey D Luffy siempre fue y será el hombre más libre que con su personalidad deslumbrante atraía el apoyo de todo aquel que lo conociera, y ya que todos lo conocían y respetaban pues contaba con el apoyo del mundo que había liberado con todos sus amigos, un mundo de libertad donde los cuatro mares formaban una sola pieza.

Por siempre se recordaría el nombre del hombre que hizo todas esas hazañas, y ese nombre era el del más grande del clan D: "Monkey D Luffy, el hombre más libre del mundo".

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo, la verdad es que pude haberme inspirado demás en la última parte pero simplemente me deje llevar por mi emoción al querer concluirlo todo del modo correcto, pude haberme ido por las ramas y puse puntos que no son muy lógicos pero la verdad es que me lleno de emoción al imaginarme un final así. Y estoy seguro de que Oda-Sensei va a realizar un final mucho mejor a esta grandiosa serie, por lo que no está mal soñar con este final por ahora en lo que nos va impresionando.

Si les llego a gustar este capítulo por favor comenten en los Review que les ha parecido, pudo ser muy corto pero creo que no hubiera quedado mejor si lo alargaba.

Sin más me despido de todos…Sayonara.


End file.
